The Ghost of you
by NinaSyamo
Summary: Some short fics about Billy and Barney In a completely no slash way; and yes the title is stolen from a MCR song Rated T for possible swearing; might go up if I'm in that sorta mood. "Twin theory"...I guess.
1. At the door

**A/N:** These are probably going to be on and off...and the off times are going to take a while. I have a whole head-canon for this so I'm gonna try to type it out,we'll see how this goes. Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

Billy lay in his bed. He was feeling sleepy most of the days and his appetite was not what it used to be. Even though he was now in ELE he still couldn't get over Penny. He had problems getting out of bed, not to mention getting dressed. Moist told him that he shouldn't be so hard on himself but it was only a miserable attempt to get him back to work.

He heard two loud knock on his doors so he rolled out of bed; grabbed a pair of jeans that was tossed near by a while ago.

"Wait a moment!" He yelled and slipped into the pants. The t-shirt he was wearing then seemed good enough so he got to the door and with one swift movement he opened it. To his surprise a familiar suited blond stood there.

"Barney? What are you doing here?"

"I- I heard what happened." Barney said taking his hands out of his pockets.

"um..How?"

"You know, I have ways of knowing things." Barney explained and then hugged him. "Shut up, now. I know you're not a hugger, but…"

Billy stood there awkwardly; unsure whether to return it.

"Not a hugger? You're the one who compared hugs to public dry humps."

Barney squeezed him tighter. "I said: shut up."

Billy sighted and wrapped his arms around his brother, patted a few times before they broke the embrace apart. Barney stepped inside the apartment.

"Pack your bag, you're going with me."

"What? Where?"

"To New York, obviously."

"I can't just leave. I have a job here!" Billy stated logically.

"Billy, I can tell you that getting away would help." He said looking around the apartment.

"Once again-I have a job here, that I literary went through my own personal hell to get. I can't just leave."

"One week. I'm sure ELE isn't going to mind one week of absence." Barney said with puppy dog eyes. Billy on the other hand was surprised. "Yeah, Billy Stinson by day-Dr. Horrible by night or something like that. You work for the evil league of evil; your arch nemesis is Captain Hammer-or more like, Captain Douchebag. I know. Now pack up."

Billy gulped and went to get his travel bag. The fact that Barney always had a way of knowing things bothered him, sometimes it felt like the wrong one of them was posing as a villain...


	2. Remote

**A/N:** This probably won't make sense to anyone but me... Oh,I forgot to mention that these won't be related besides being in the same AU. Sorry.

* * *

Quiet. It has a value to it.

James sits in the living room as he reads a school assigned book. The scene was perfect and the book wasn't **that** boring. It's a chilly December Saturday.

Suddenly it was all interfered by loud footsteps echoing through the hall. He raised his eyes to see his two little brothers' race into the room; Barney grabbing the remote and flopping down on the sofa; flicking on the TV. Billy watches in disappointment as a young female actress he isn't familiar with pounces around on screen.

"Barney! There's an interesting documentary on about De-" The supposedly 'younger twin' began.

"Boring!" Barney didn't even look up.

"But **I** want to know wh-"

"Oh, shut up! I got here first."

James frowned. It was rarely amusing to watch them fight (over anything), but he wasn't as sure about what Billy wanted to watch. He had some weird interest and mom told him to look out for him... for both of them. It might be better.

Billy jumped on the sofa and tried prying the remote from Barneys hands, to which his twin did not give in.

"Damn it, Billy!" He growled angrily "Ever heard of personal space?"

"Give me the remote!"

"No! I got here first!"

"No you didn't!" Billy said moving away from his brother. "You only decided to go downstairs after I told you I'm going to watch TV!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

James sighted.

"Hey! Break it up!" He finally interfered. Both of the twins looked over at him and moved further away from each other.

"Billy, is there going to be a re-run of that documentary?"

"Nope." Billy said matter-of-factly.

"And it isn't anything sociopath like?"

"I am **not** a sociopath! That would indicate I have no empathy! I do!"

Barney looked at Billy and James confused.

"Ok. As long as it isn't anything creepy you can watch it. Barney will just have to watch a re-run." James stated and Billy's face light up.

"Backstabber." Barney muttered. James looked over at his brother. "You're only on his side because he's cuter."

"Sorry to break it to you Barney, but…" James didn't finish as Barney pouted and left the room.


	3. Colder

**A/N:** I fail at writing emotional things (mostly because I have difficulty understanding them but that's irrelevent.) I tried. As well as this can count as make-up for the previous chapter.

* * *

He sat in bed and watched the yellow moon that never really held any answers… that didn't seem to stop people from staring at it as if it did. He blinked at the giant orb outside his window. Even for the nine year old it didn't make sense.

Falling asleep was off Billy's 'to-do-list' now. He tried. It didn't work.

His blond hair was more was even more disheveled than at day time, but as ever, it didn't matter. Billy never could bring himself to care too much about his appearance; as long as he looked presentable it was good enough. Maybe it's because he valued ideas over looks? After all he did like Susie from Barney's class…up until she changed her mind.

When he met her he did think she was pretty, of course. She had wavy caramel colored hair, big green eyes and adorable freckles, but she had noble ideas. She liked animals and wanted to be a vet so she could help the animals. Sweet girl… up until the point she got attacked by a cat (which might have been her fault for pulling it by its tail). Now she couldn't stand animals and didn't want to help them…and Billy's not sure if he likes her any more.

'_She's pretty but now she's just bitter.' _The little boy thought with a sight.

So maybe he did become fonder of people more if he liked their thoughts and actions more than their looks. It's something he's been pondering about a lot lately. Feeling's as well. Anger, happiness and alike he understood...But its things like _'love'_ that set him off. It sounded very obscure and unreasonable. The way it was described made him unsure whether he did like Mother, James and Barney. The more he thought about it… they made it very clear that they love him. He felt like he was cheating them out of something.

Billy got out of the bed and sneaked into his mother's room. Asleep. He thought that it was better that way. She needed her rest.

He stalked over to James room. When Billy saw the sleeping figure he was slightly disappointed. He thought that James would have great answers to his questions. Suddenly he heard something shuffling under the covers and then his brother's sleepy voice. "Billy? What's wrong?"

"N- Nothing. Sorry for waking you up." Billy told him as he raised his eyes to meet his brother's tired gaze.

"It's ok… you should go to bed."

"Yeah, I will." Billy nodded and slowly closed the door sneaking another 'sorry' before it was completely shut. He then stepped to Barney's room, slowly peering the door open. He noticed the moving figure and sighted with relief. It wasn't going to be mom's loving or James thoughtful answer but at this ungodly hour this was the best he could get. He sneaked to the bed carefully (knowing his twin's habit of throwing punched/kicks/pillows/whatever else is nearby when awaken) and quietly made sure if he really was awake from his slumber. The soon followed shifting answered as a –yes.

"Psst! Dweeb!" He whispered loudly enough to be heard but not to echo. He remembered how angrily Barney responded when one of the older boys at school called him that so he was sure his brother would instantly pay attention. Barney had a scowl on his face but it instantly softened.

"I can't sleep." He explained sitting up in bed.

"Me too…" Billy jumped up on the bed and sat at the other end so they were facing each other. Their eyes seemed to shine in the dark as the both pairs of blue orbs locked on each other.

"You think it's one of those twin things?" Barney asked not entirely willing to believe for it to be so. The words sounded completely innocent and Billy envied his brothers ability to always appear as the sheep while Billy started feeling like a wolf in sheepish clothes more and more every day. They stayed quiet for a little longer.

"I'm not sure I believe in them even…" Billy confessed and watched in amusement as his brother grinned.

"As ever…"

"Hey!" They both giggled. Barney jokingly pushed at his brother's shoulder. Another silent moment interfered. "Barney… I'm not sure whether I love you, mother and James. I am rather fond of you…but I'm not entirely sure." He averted his eyes quickly and he could feel his cheeks flush as the words escaped his mouth. Somehow it felt weir stating this.

Barney's was surprised. His eyes showing the panic while he clutched to his shirt.

"You love me, got it! You just do! You love me and mom and James! Don't question it…" Barney said with a shaky voice and Billy could have sworn he heard a barely audible 'please' at the end.

"That doesn't an-" The blond began taken by his twins reaction.

"You want to protect and be with those you love. Good?" His voice seemed to sound frightened.

"y- yes…" Billy stuttered confused.

"You…won't leave me, will you?"

Billy raised his eyes to confront his siblings.

"Nope." Both children stayed quiet. "Afraid, you're stuck with me." Billy added with a reassuring smile and Barney relaxed.

They continued to chatter the entire night, the words faded amongst the four walls that will keep the quiet and shy confessions and memories of pleasantly spent days, evenings and nights to themselves as if they would need them in their hardest moments while the boys forgot what they had promised. Six years later Billy moved out and he swore he could feel the coldness between them growing…. A thin thread about to snap and let whatever was hanging on to it falls down into the abyss.


	4. Broken String

**A/N: Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter...I was in a rush ti post it and I'm far too lazy to go back and fix them**

* * *

**Age: 12**

Breaking bones is somewhat interesting and it's quite simple- if you can apply a lot of force ,of course. The human body can take a beating but still manages to be very fragile, as well as the nerve system reacts to pain quickly and too much pain can kill. This isn't knowledge casually given out in life, our society would prefer us to be pacifist but still things like this can be easily learned.

Maybe that's why when I saw my brothers frame lying on the grass I panic took over me.

I ran to his side and got down on my knees to inspect his swollen wrist, the bloodied nose and the blue eye. He got in to this mess because of me, I was getting pushed around by bullies, they were calling me names, teasing me about not having a father. Barney jumped in and told them to piss off, acting like some twisted comic book hero, him and his big mouth got him beat up. I got away with a few loose punches, unfortunately for Barney he got most of them.

„Oh my god,Billy! What happened?" I looked up at the source of the noise to see Barneys home room teacher, I think I remember him telling me her name was Mrs Ellen but I wasn't sure about that.

„The older boys beat him up." I told her and within and hour me and Barney were joined by mother and James. I was anxiously sitting in the waiting room with my older brother while mother and Barney were in the office, the clinic smell reminded me about the stupid therapist I had to see and about me explaining to my look alike brother what being diagnosed with ADHD meant... more specifically how I made him cry with that.

When the nurse escorted mom and Barney I felt a lump in my throat. The cast on his hand and his sad eyes. They said his nose and eye will be fine by a week or two at most, but his hand will take at least three months.

It bothered me even more because it bothered Barney. I knew why, his violin teacher told him he was talented but talent meant nothing without practice every day.

It was my fault, just like everything...


	5. Chapter 5

meh

It had been an irritating ending of the summer for Billy. He was sure that 2005 would remain one of the worst years in his career, with captain hammer constantly getting in the way and what not, ruining his plans. If he had only known how bad 2008 would be.

The blond staggered away from the table, where he had been working on the freeze ray's design for the past few hours. He stretched and yawned, deciding it was time to take a nap. He was exhausted from all the work.

To his misfortune the telephone rang, Billy cursed under his breath; 'great, I jinxed it' he thought as he walked over to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" Billy began, hoping this would end soon.

"Hey Billy!" the sing song voice from the other end was far too familiar.

"Oh god…what do you want?"

"What!? I don't want anything!" The other man attempted to sound offended.

"Barney, you never call me unless you want something. So what is it?" Billy said as he rubbed his eyes.

"How are you?" He tried to change the subject.

"Fine…" Billy said then everything went quiet on the other end, several moments later he realized why. With a groan he added. "You?"

"I'm doing awesome!" Barney began and that's all Billy really heard as his mind began to wander. His twin said something about some girl that his best friend is trying to get with, but admits to liking her too, at that point Billy was day dreaming about his future in the E.L.E. and Penny by his side. Sadly the day dream didn't last long as soon enough he heard his name being called.

"Billy!"

"W- what?"

"You haven't been listening have you?"

"No… not really." He admitted; he heard a sigh on the other end, then Barney said in a quiet voice:

"Billy, I'm worried about you."

The scientist could stop himself from smiling then.

"I'm fine, you just caught me at a bad time. I was going to sleep."

"Oh, in that case we'll talk later! Bye." Barney said quickly, and Billy could imagine the grin on his brother's face. It was great, but right now, he needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Peace of mind

Billy felt content, strangely. Here he was sitting in his twin brother's living room making a device that could revolutionize so much, but won't, only because it's something he and Barney are making for themselves. Both, actually, working side by side instead of fighting against one another.

Of course Barney's fields had always been music, literature, languages'….theater. He isn't as good at this as the scientist, which is why he even asked for help.

So now the both of them are putting together a hologram.

A small smile slid onto Billy's face, and then a thought struck him.

"Why do you even want this?- "He asked but the remembered who he was talking to and abruptly stopped, quickly added with a breath. "Wait! No! I don't wanna know!" Barney smiled amused before he got off the couch and went somewhere deeper into his apartment. He came back with a VHS tape that he simply handed to Billy.

It was a superman movie.

Nostalgia washed over the man.

Barney checked the blueprint and what they were doing, noticing something. Billy didn't hear the pointer his brother gave.


End file.
